


Side Quests

by Wolfgang von Cemetery (enemy_xands)



Series: The Feelsverse [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Video Game Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/Wolfgang%20von%20Cemetery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie & Joey try to figure out something to do for date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Quests

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this one out of my system, as if I didn't make enough Legend of Zelda references in the main fic lol...second to last side story I swear.

Jamie rolled over on the couch to face Joey.

"Who's turn is it to pick date night?" 

Joey put his finger to his lips to think about it, then pointed at Jamie.

"Me again, huh. Coulda sworn I did it already."

Joey pointed back at the calendar on the wall. His days to pick for the month were marked out in blue, Jamie's in red. True enough, the Thursday block was marked out in red. Jamie even counted; equal number of squares, the last day split in half for when they would decide together.

"Shoot. I'm all outta ideas." 

Joey shrugged and reached for his book. He didn't mind a casual night at home. Right as his fingers grazed the edge of the hardback cover, Jamie snapped up again and let out a yip. Joey jumped a bit in his seat and sighed.

"Hey! Let's do somethin' we ain't done in a while." 

Joey held his hands out.

Jamie got up and crossed the living room. "Let's go out questin'!" 

Joey rolled his eyes and sank further into his chair. He shook his head stubbornly even as Jamie tried to yank him up. 

"Come onnnn, it'll be fun. You still have that side mission to finish, right? Weren't we supposed to steal something...?" 

Joey allowed himself to be brought to his feet, only to turn around and point angrily to Jamie's day a few weeks ago. He pointed at Jamie again then threw up his hands in the shape of an X.

"Whaddya mean I already said that? I don't remember that!"

Joey pointed to Jamie's day on the calendar again, then pulled the page back to last month and pointed to the third.

"Twice? You're makin' stuff up. I'd remember such a good idea. But if you don't _like_ my good ideas, then we can just stay here!"

Jamie sulked all the way back to the couch and laid down, back to Joey. Joey sighed and returned to his chair. Back to square one. He restlessly tapped his fingers against the wooden chair arm. Jamie still had his back to him and, judging by the loudness of his breathing, was seething quite heavily.

Jamie heard rather than saw Joey get up and vanish from the living room for a bit. He muttered darkly into his arm then rolled over, sat up. He looked across the wall at the calendar again. Maybe Joey was right; he did have a short memory sometimes, and was quick to anger. He shouldn't have lost his temper _that_ quickly. Maybe he should...

Something blunt nudged his back. Jamie gasped--he was ticklish, damnit--and turned around to see Joey in a battered moto jacket and holding a quarterstaff. His whole face lit up with delight.

"We're really going out?"

Joey smirked and nodded.

All feelings of remorse forgotten, Jamie bolted up and wrapped his arms around Joey's neck.

"I told ya it was a good idea! I'll go get ready, and--"

Joey grabbed Jamie's arm before he could get much farther. He waggled his finger, then unhooked a glass bottle with a cork top from his belt. He pointed at Jamie sternly and then uncorked the bottle. Jamie's eyes widened with horror. 

"Y...you want me to get back in the bottle?"

Joey nodded.

"I hate the bottle."

Joey shrugged and pointed at the bottle again.

"I don't want to get back in the bottle!"

Joey narrowed his eyes and shook the bottle in Jamie's face. Jamie's skin glowed a faint green and he felt himself shrinking.

"No! You can't make me!"

Joey aggressively jabbed the bottle in Jamie's face. Jamie shrank down to a glowing, green dot and flitted away, leaving a trail of iridescent glitter in his wake. He hovered near the ceiling, well away from the vacuum-reach of the bottle which had once been his prison.

"If you don't get back in the bottle, you can't go, remember?" Joey called up.

Even though he was featureless now, Jamie managed a frown and annoyed twitch of his wings. "Then...maybe I don't wanna go."

"I don't wanna go without you."

"Then maybe we don't go."

"And _that's_ exactly why we never finished that damn quest. It was just a side mission, anyway." Joey covered his mouth and muttered something about fairies and short term memory.

"I can hear you!"

"Come down, I won't make you get back in the bottle." 

For a show of good faith, Joey corked the bottle and hitched it back his belt. Jamie hesitantly floated back down and resumed human shape. He rubbed his arm uneasily, still spooked by the glass bottle.

"Okay, I get it. We gotta do something that won't involve me getting back in the bottle." 

Joey grinned. "What's wrong with just going out to eat?"

"Nothin', I guess. I just wanted to be exciting for once."

Joey pecked Jamie's cheek. "You are exciting. Our levels are maxed out, we ain't got shit to prove to anyone anymore." 

Jamie hid his smile behind his hand best he could. "Aww...alright. But keep the jacket on. And put that damn jar back. If I see that thing again in another million years it'll be too soon."


End file.
